Monsters
Please note that some of this information may not be accurate or up to date, but I will be checking it and revising it as necessary. *Spider Larva *Spider *Devil Worker *Dark Zombie *Crude Nightmare *Yetarian *Yetarian Bow *Ukobach *Kunda *Lizardman *Lizardman Knight *Mirier *Skeleton Archer *Spider Queen *Spider Soul *Skeleton Knight *Lupain *Sasquatch *Lord Kunda *Frizkhan *Catastroph *Blaverus *Argama *Mofa *Cerberus *Mollusk *Aramon *Zombie Host *Racoon *Mantis *Skeleton Bishop *Langrama *Severe Anger *Fallen Bishop *Parasite *Rock Pressure *Axe Murderer *Frozen Giant *Dead Eye *Eager Hand *Insectivore *Tentacle *Blade Master *Spider Lord *Gold Blaverus *Skeleton Warrior *Water Reaper *Penril Fighter *Penril Hunter *Penril Knight *Penril Warrior *Ishuma Knight *Ishuma Hunter *Ishuma Lancer *Ishuma Fighter *Ishuma Warrior *Giant Mofa *Langrama Boss *Blaverus King *Aramon Chief *Grand Mofa *Langrama Arch *Blaverus Queen *Aramon Lord *Atar *Antares *Syph *Mintaca *Tootsie *Kraz *Gomeisa *Esimed *Fistrom *Tider *Frizkhan Lord *Giant Horace *Succubus Queen *Praus *Carcer *Captain Parasite *Captain Rock Pressure *Captain Frozen Giant *Captain Catastroph *Kolaiger *Clay *Ellipse *Eliaden *Giant Bee *Laker *Gielogun Archer *Gielogun Warrior *Forgery *Demon Syph *Agacion *Heilom *Sylvan *Nihilis *Echidna *Butcher Cleaver *Asron *Fear Argama *Fear Devil Worker *Fear Mollusk *Fear Dark Zombie *Fear Cerberus *Mammoth Bee *Echidna Queen *Devil Asron *Gielogun Lord *Drake *Thunderbulls *Fear Langrama *Nihilis Fear *Parasite Decay *Praus Rude *Sasquatch Yeti *Frizkhan Kreving *Treguard *Flow *Desayer *Aeries *Styx *Carbon *Maxia *Angelica *Kallus *Hera *Deux Marble *Favnil *Oread *Looper *Bellita *Alderamin *Brabus *Reina *Adonion *Earth Hatchling *Seetooth Fighter *Seetooth Warrior *Seetooth Axeman *Seetooth Hunter *Seetooth Barbarian *Seetooth Berserker *Illipia *Laiden *Alderamin Ghost *Algol Ghost *Soul Lasputin Sorcerer *Horace Ghost *Poison Zombie *Undead Zombie *Dark Cerberus *Dark Devil Worker *Grim Gielogun Lord *Grim Styx *Grim Desayer *Grim Aeries *Grim Seetooth Berserker *Horror Yetarian Bow *Horror Lasputin Hunter *Horror Dead Eye *Horror Gielogun Archer *Horror Seetooth Hunter *Fiend Skeleton Bishop *Fiend Lasputin Sorcerer *Fiend Mintaca *Fiend Devil Asron *Fiend Treguard Demon *Langrama *Demon Succubus *Tritone *Imago *Figura *Cascade *Undin *Electron *Seo *Noes *Shurani *Lantea *Dark Lupain *High Fallen Bishop *Laiden Ego *Ptach *Hell Crystal *Blood Hatchling *Skull Fire Knight *Fire Atar Khan *Skull Fire Archer *Skull Fire Bishop *Lord of the Seal *Hell Curse Eager Hand *Hell Curse Penril Hunter *Hell Curse Ukovach *Hell Guardian Davich *Hell Guardian Syph *Lightning Sasquatch King *Hell Lightning Hunter *Hell Lightning Sorcerer *Hell Imago *Hell Frozen *Hell Ice Peccare *Hell Magical Hunter *Hell Ice Fallen Bishop *Beyond Cerberus *Beyond Devil Worker *Ice Zombie *Lightning Zombie *Alderamin Evelyn *Algol Evelyn *Horace Evelyn *Katan Lasputin Sorcerer *Beyond Lupain *Jolten Fallen Bishop *Torturous Laiden Ego *Torturous Laiden *Inferno Cerberus *Inferno Devil Worker *Fire Zombie *Curse Zombie *Alderamin Devilrun *Algol Devilrun *Horace Devilrun *Karl Lasputin Sorcerer *Inferno Lupain *Half Fallen Bishop *Ivid Laiden Ego *Ivid Laiden *Frizkhan Lord's Soul *Spider Queen's Soul *Giant Horace's Soul *Succubus Queen's Soul *Fistrom's Soul *Tider's Soul *Koliger's Soul *Clay's Soul *Esimed's Soul *Ellipse's Soul *Mevshuta's Soul *Elliaden's Soul *Davich's Soul *Forgery's Soul *Demon Syph's Soul *Laiden's Soul *Agacion's Soul *Deux Marble's Soul *Favnil's Soul *Oread's Soul *Illipia's Soul *Phtach's Soul *Wrath Vine *Vine's Soul *Akris *Aquirai the Immortal *Gabian Tribune *Gabian D'Qurion *Gabian Cohort *Gabian Aqertiz *Gabian Legert *Gabian Quester *Gabian Fret *Aquira Ridgeback *Aquira Quvas *Tyrant Rudene *Emperor Baz *Vaira *Pylon *Gev *Ekatl *Gabian D'Qurion *Gabian Fret *Incarnation of Helion *Qilue *Rhianna *Yoshima *Diameki *Drakorich *Aquira Warlord *Aquira Khan *Aquira Archmagi *Spirit of Ancient Knight *Spirit of Ancient Hunter *Spirit of Ancient Magician *Spirit of Ancient Summoner *Spirit of Ancient Segnale *Spirit of Ancient Warrior *Vengeance Meniz *Lament Meniz *Grieve Meniz *Cherubim *Ephri *Bllux *Lampeggio *Tease *Gracies *Deadly Damnos *Dikesel *Kadirun *Occlude *Blest Wield *Silverype *Xerokris *Death Desair *Death Scutum Warrior *Death Scutum Archer *Death Lizardman Commander *Death Talos *Death Lizardman Ranger *Death Lizardman Berserker *Death Harold *Death Lizardman Jailer *Death Desair *Sebiant *Jeradu *Evilwalker *Moonzat *Meredeo *Debereno *Beares *Umbar *Marpos *Devillipit *Meredoom *Aquira Warlord Aquira Khan *Aquira Achmagi *Barad *Calina *Mornie *Marto *Glawar *Darak *Istel *Telperion *Laurelin *Ungoliant *Frost Mane Yeti Warrior *Frost Mane Yeti *Hell's Ghost Knight *Hell's Spider *Shurani *Klaatu *Filatus Creep *Filatus *Atypidae *Arc Spider *Venomous Insect *Scaber *Host Rat *Mordresh *Creator's Fury *Creator's Will *Behemoth *Boheur *Lupain *Raker *Lupain Fury *Raker Fury *Lupain Lord *Rake *Lord Nasus *Rhinomorph *Fanatic *Bailiff *Neo Deux Marble *Yog Shield *Nether Hydra *Bifrons *Demogorgon *Big Geb *Big Vadjra *Meldun Lignhert *Big Ekatl *Big Pyron *Nymph *Seleana *Ekatl *Hell Commander *Hell Desair *Hell Archer *Hell Worrior *Hell Elliaden *Hell Fogery *Hell Berserker *Hell Ranger *Hell Butcher *Hell Grand Shaman *Hell Kamat *Hell Ice Kamat *Hell AshenSheeler *Hell Rosee *Hell Silverype *Hell Rhinomorph *Hell Fanatic *Hell bailiff *Hell behemoth *Artichoke *Olean *Wisegon *Little Wisegon Brigand *Bison *Gramen *Mag Creeper *Obscura *Choke *Drabiss Warrior *Drabiss Warrior Boss *Drabiss Archer *Drabiss Archer Midus *Tempus A *Tempus B *Drabiss Magic Boss A *Drabiss Magic Boss B *Drabiss Healer *Drabiss Hostia *Volk1 *Volk2 *Eating Sin *Barad *Marto *Darak *Istel *Giant Hurb *Revelator *Guardian Hider *Gold Dragon *Rosea Priest *Volk *Glawar *Calina *mornie Category:Monsters